rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenenbaum
Sitemap . . . . . . . . . . " Ve haf vays uff makingk du Kyurrd !! " - Tenenbaum --- --- --- 'Tenenbaum Timeline' TenenbaumsHabit.jpg * Survives Concentration Camps by Collaborating with the Germans in their "Human Experimentation". Liberated by Allies. * Leaves Europe which is a very bad climate for Collaborators * 1946 Arrives in Rapture (fairly early when much of City didn't exist yet) * Works for Ryan Labs, various other drug research, Medical research, Genetic alterations of Plants tailored to Rapture environment (later with Langford). * 1949 ... 1951 Sea Slug ADAM discovery. Works on ADAM Applications for medical therapies. * 1952 works for Fontaine developing Human tissue technology, For Ryan doing genetic alterations for Maintenance Cyborgs needed to do External city repairs. * Counted as amongst Best and Brightest in Rapture (1952) * Starts investigating Human Enhancement via ADAM genetics (something the Nazi Scientists had been working on). * 1959 Little Sister Research (Involved in their development working for Ryan after the Kashmir Massacre requires a sustainable ADAM supply) Assisted components of Big Daddy 'Protector' project (collaborating with Alexander, Sinclair, Suchong) * Makes decision to 'Save' Little Sisters (hates herself for the evil she has done) * Quits and Goes into Hiding. * 1960 interacts with Jack (Events of BS1) * Assists Jack so as to get rid of Fontaine's conditioning * Leaves Rapture with rescued Little Sisters * Period on Surface likely working on ways to cure ADAM disease. (Lack of resources hinders the effort.) * 1967 (or earlier when Lamb started kidnapping children) Tenenbaum returns to Rapture to stop the kidnappings, or to rescue the kidnappees and possibly to gather more information for an ADAM cure * Uses a several Alphas to interfere with Sofia Lambs use of Little Sisters and to gather resources for her project. * Assists Eleanor with information/process to revive/reconstitute Delta * 1968 Holed up in Atlantic Express Depot after saving a number of Little Sisters (somehow). * Contacts Delta (Events of BS2 ) to obtain assistance in saving Little Sisters * Sigma/Porter (Events of Minervas Den) Tenenbaum helps revive Sigma to get access to Computers to assist in her search for the ADAM Cure * Departs Rapture with saved Little Sisters and Cure data and a program from The Thinker for calculations -- is still without solution. * Surface problems with suspicious authorities and war crimes detectives. Cant get computer access and same happens to Porter * 1969 Returns to Rapture - initially to Minervas Den - works on cure - finds prtially workable solution * Meets Johnny the Delta clone (via The Thinker referencing Big Daddy Central alert of a rogue BD) and starts an alliance. * Founding of New Rapture * Improved Cure of Splicers created, assisted by 'Johnny' and the Ryan Faction at Hephaestus (and the mysterious "Zeus") * Tenenbaum operating 'The Clinic' doing the long task of curing Splicers who become citizens of New Rapture --- --- --- ' Tenenbaum's Return (the MMORPG plot): ' After the events in Minerva's Den took place, Tenenbaum got to the Surface intent on working out a cure for ADAM addiction (including the resulting physical deformities, insanity and other side effects). She had few resources and spent alot of time evading various government agents (as was Porter). Tenenbaum arranged to get some money by selling an antibiotic developed in Rapture to a pharmaceutical company which unfortunately was insufficient to finish the research (to build an 'Independent Reasoning Processor' and program another 'The Thinker' to do the genetics calculations). The effort eventually fails and the only solution IS a return to Rapture. Tenenbaum used the same Small Submarine she had left in (hidden in Iceland) to get back to Rapture Central Computing. Tenenbaum brought her advanced research for a genetic correction process, with programming instructions from Porter on how to run the calculations through 'The Thinker'. In Rapture at the Minerva's Den complex, Tenenbaum set 'The Thinker' to running the calculations and worked refining the results and running further calculations. The solution pointed to one of the chemicals left over from some of the Seaslug extract Tenenbaum had previously worked on (it was something that had to be removed to purify ADAM. - This made sense, as a mechanism that naturally kept the Sea slugs themselves from becoming puddles of tumors). Once the Cure (anti-ADAM) research was progressing, it had to be tested, which is where an Alpha series Big Daddy named 'Johnny' came in. Back at BS2 times when parts of the Adonis Resort area was flooded by a Big Sister trying to get Delta. The Vita-Chamber there that Eleanor had hacked/programmed/modified overloaded/shorted out and eventually caused a CLONE of Delta to appear (quite a magic trick reconstituting the Big Daddy diving suit also ... But maybe Eleanor forgot to tell the Little Sisters to stop putting BD suits into that machine as they had so many times, failure after failure). Delta was dead again by this time (ending of BS2) so that 'quantum entanglement' issues might be simplified. This Big Daddy Alpha 'Johnny' had a desire to find Lamb and kill her. There were various difficulties trying to traverse flooded areas and non-operational Atlantic Express trains and hordes of ill-mannered Splicers to deal with. "Johnny" wandered around Rapture quite a bit trying to figure out what had happened and seeking Lamb (until he learned Lamb was finally gone). Waking with Eleanor gone reset his pair-bond conditioning (not all the conditioning resulted in self-termination anyway). Later, Tenenbaum was alerted by The Thinker that the Minerva City-Maintenance system reported a Rogue Big Daddy moving about Rapture, not responding to repair directives and apparently talking to itself. She then contacted "Johnny", and recognized the same configuration as Delta and its independent personality (which Tenenbaum had previously assisted Eleanor with manipulating for Delta). With "Johnny's" help, Tenenbaum was able to get some much needed Sea Slugs out of the Abyss to extract various chemicals from them (she had to destroy all the ADAM she had brought to the Surface). Later 'Johnny' was able to capture and restrain Splicers to be tested with the 'Cure' process. Several more Little Sisters were recovered during the same time. Some surviving non-Splicers were also found/rescued. Eventually, after several Splicers were successfully 'cured', a plan to rebuild Rapture was made. Tenenbaum's cure would be used to bring ALL the City's Splicers back from insanity and repair them physically. The rest of Rapture's Little Sisters would also be saved. The Minerva complex had been part of a system that coordinated the Big Daddies which had continued to do much of the City structural maintenance. The growing number of ex-Splicers (citizens) were able to direct Big Daddies (via the Minerva City-Maintenance system) to find a relatively intact/safe part of the City and start clearing it of Splicers and secure/stabilize the environment for a proper base of operations. Tenenbaum set up the 'Clinic' in this 'New' Rapture and continues to refine the process. Meanwhile the rehabilitated ex-Splicers organized a growing community and reestablished a semblance of civilization. A dependence on 'boosters' of anti-ADAM compounds prevents the cured Citizens from returning to 'the Surface', as many would otherwise want. In time, that problem might be solved as well. 'Johnny' around that time disappeared. Rumors said that he was heading for the Surface to find Lamb. --- --- --- Tenenbaum - "Zis Quantumz Shtuff, like Suchong sez, dis iz all Boollshitz" Tenenbaum on seeing how the Vita Chamber works - "What song and danz it iz to zell a resuzcitation machinen ... "Dat Sinclair, he zell youz de doodoo, and callz it goldz." ( I sense an opportuninity for a Sea Slugz 'which talk like Tenenbaum' picture captioning contest here ) --- --- --- Tenenbaum Mentioned using Fontaine's Smugglers : She probably would be importing technologies and research material from the Surface World, to assist in the specialized genetics the ADAM project required (Fontaine would have arranged this fro his own reasons). She may have done this for her 'Save the Little Sister' project before her 'disappearance', even while she still worked for Fontaine - setting up for her new mission to save ALL the Little Sisters from the fate which SHE largely made possible. How much she was able to still do this after Fontaine became Atlas? Possibly there were other smugglers, but what resources did she have to pay for it (Smugglers don't do it for free) and she had the rest of her mission to dedicate what resources she had. --- --- --- Player's Allegiance to Tenenbaum : The Player (as Jack) is able to win Tenenbaum's allegiance by saving Little Sisters. Is 'Allegiance' the right word? 'Assistance' maybe?? But then in the Games she does virtually the same thing even if you tear apart and eat every single ADAM-Filled Little Sister Goodie you come across. Yes, you get some stuff from her if you save some/all, but it adds up to about the same thing ADAM-wise and game-wise. She deprograms you (either way), and assists you still (or is it she just uses you ???), and it really doesn't matter much in the end as to what happens in the game - some cuts scenes you are not quite sure why you got them (kill this one, kill that one or don't ...). Now IF when you turned EVIL JACK at the end, she exploded you brain, then THAT would have been a difference (maybe that's what did happen after the credits rolled ??). You slaughter some huge number of people (Splicers) but Tenenbaum doesn't care about those. With Delta, it follows the same pattern. It might have been very different if you had to sacrifice your Plasmid/Tonic powerups to "do the right thing", but the game designers KNEW what that would lead to - MOST Players saying "Screw 'The Right Thing', WHERE are those Little Sisters full of that tasty ADAM at?"'. Actually if Tenenbaum had the ADAM to give you already (the no-kill bonus drops - teddy bears) - Why wouldn't she boost your abilities FROM THE START and thereby enable you to SAVE the Little Sisters better (and not get killed and strand any saved ones in Rapture)? OR If she had to get the ADAM from them, then she could have promised you the ADAM within a short delay to convince you to be nice to them (since she REALLY did NOT want you to kill them). Instead, we (the Player) get a fake moral choice. Clever would have been : To run the game plot different ways, randomly with each playthrough - So you wouldn't know if you were 'going to get screwed' or not - Including that possible explodey-head punishment at the end ("Bad Jack, Ach, I vil turn you off now !"). Terrible would be the option you openly 'find' Tenenbaum face-to-face, and could at that point choose to kill her and take whatever ADAM she had - YOUR choice for YOUR-OWN goal of escaping Rapture, and to decide if Tenenbaum was simply getting in your way. Lots of variations of endings -- some REAL moral choices. There is potential for 'better' REDOS of the original games like this in the MMORPG system. All kinds of clever things the Players could think up for this 'fixing'. --- --- --- --- --- . .